The Library Wikia:Site Rules/General Rules
By editing on this wiki, you agree that you have read and understood Wikia's Terms of Use. Below is an excerpt from the Terms of Use that acts as a clause of general rules for this wiki. User Conduct You agree not to use the Wikia Service to: #Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users; #Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; #Attempt to impersonate another user or person; #Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; #Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; #Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; #Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; #Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or #Post advertisements or solicitations of business. You further agree: #To only use the services in a manner consistent with these Terms of Use and in compliance with applicable laws and regulations; #To maintain the confidentiality of any password(s) associated with your use of the Service; #To notify the company immediately in case of any unauthorized use of your account; #Not to intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements, and/or user interface and functionality by other users, including but not limited to changing or adding javascript or CSS changes to the Service that would prevent the proper display or function of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality; #Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any material that contains software viruses or any other computer code, files or programs designed to interrupt, destroy, limit the functionality of, or enable unauthorized access to any computer software or hardware or telecommunications equipment; #Not to upload, post, email, transmit or otherwise make available any content that infringes any patent, trademark, trade secret, copyright or other proprietary rights of any party; #With the exception of accessing RSS feeds and our API in accordance with the Service’s policies applicable to such access, you will not use any robot, spider, scraper or other automated means to access the Site for any purpose without our express written permission; #Not to forge headers, or manipulate source identifiers or otherwise attempt to disguise the origin of any content made available via the Service; #You will not: (I) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (II) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (III) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers; or #Not to access, collect or store personal data about other users in connection with the prohibited conduct and activities described in this “User Conduct” section. Account Policy Users cannot have more than one account on this site, with the exception of administrators. Administrators, with the permission of a bureaucrat, may have a legitimate alternate account for automated or semi-automated editing processes. (These accounts must be marked with a bot flag and the Bot template before use.) General Rules and Conduct Source: Creepypasta Wiki General Rules #As an editor, you should make helpful, worthwhile edits to pages. You should try to help users find their way, fix up stories that need it, and when possible assist the admin in locating pages that either need not be on here or have been vandalized. #Do not make any number of pointless edits to gain badges and/or to inflate your edit count. This includes, but is not limited to, adding one category per edit, changing a few words over many edits, or making one edit to add a picture, one edit to change a few words, then another edit to add a category. #There is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Repeating, there is absolutely no reason to vandalize any page. Vandalism only serves to waste YOUR time and get you a week ban per page vandalized. No excuses. No exceptions. #Do not harass, intimidate, threaten, or express an interest in harming other users in any way/shape/form anywhere on this site. This is a community, and if you cannot coexist with the other users in it then this is not the place for you to be. #Plagiarism will not be tolerated here. Period. If you need to pass off other peoples' works as your own, you do not need to join this community, because we do not need people like that here. Plagiarism only serves to make us all look bad and seem as though we condone it. We seek to foster creativity and originality, but to pass off someone's work as your own is not only dishonest but illegal too. If this were college, you would be expelled. If this were a job, you would be fired and blacklisted. On here, you will be barred from editing. It's not an action you can ACCIDENTALLY perform. Plagiarism is something you must willfully commit with intent to deceive. Homages are fine, references to other works are too, but not straight theft. #Please be mindful that our editors are of all ages, nationalities, and races. This in mind, please do not message people offensive and/or sexual material. Sexually explicit and/or offensive material is unwelcome on the main site, no matter how funny you may find it to be. #Do not post screamer links, images, or videos. It's not funny to anyone, and it's old. If you have to resort to shocking people to scare them I suggest you go work on a career in Horror Films. I hear they are running out of ideas and resorting to JUMP-OUT-AND-SCARE-YOU tactics. Other General Rules and Block Guidelines #Trolling is not funny. It's annoying and trite, and frankly just makes the site seem unfriendly. Trolling will be met with an automatic and non appeal-able 3 month ban. You will not get a reaction other than that - no block message, no appeal, no warning. Your edits will be reverted and you will simply be blocked while the rest of us move on with our lives. Trolling after that ban will result in the same consequence - except the block time will be infinite the second time around. #Ranting and harassing people will not get you anywhere. This will be met with a one week ban from the site. #Multiple QS violations will result in a one day block from editing, doubling each time. There is no reason why you shouldn't have read the Quality Standards, nor is there any reason why you can't improve your writing skills here - we have a Writer's Workshop in the forums for criticism and improvement of skill.